Proliferation of cells is central to the pathophysiology of various diseases. For example, angiogenesis, which results from uncontrolled proliferation of endothelial cells, plays an important role in, e.g., cancers, diabetic eye disease, macular degeneration, and arthritis.
A need exists for methods of detecting pathological conditions and treating conditions or diseases associated with uncontrolled proliferation of cells, including, for example, proliferation of endothelial cells that contributes to angiogenesis.